The Operafions Core will be directed by Dr. Riddle. Its goal is to foster an environment of research excellence by supporting innovafion, collaborafion, inclusion, and disseminafion. Within the core, there are four units: OCI: training; 0C2: dissemination; 003: research operafions; and 0C4: data management and statistics. Through these units, the Operafions Core facilitates and helps integrate the work ofthe two other cores (RMC and PRC). The Operations Core also represents the Center's primary point of intersecfion with the Johns Hopkins Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) (the Hopkins CTSA). We will be able to take advantage ofthe ICTR's infrastructure for communication among investigators, biostatistical support, and data management to extend the Center's funded capabilities in those areas (see letter of support from Dr. Daniel Ford). One ofthe Center's three primary aims is to stimulate innovation, much of which is done through training and dissemination of ideas, research findings, and new approaches. The overall goal of OCI and 0C2 are to help individuals affiliated with the Center deepen and broaden their understanding of children's mental health and its promotion in primary care settings. The Center focuses on collaboration with community members and community-based practitioners, and thus training and dissemination activities are designed to attract new and diverse scholars to the field in general and the Center in particular There is an emphasis on recruiting students, faculty, and community participants from under-represented cultural and ethnic backgrounds.